In the shadows
by ilovebrandon
Summary: They shut the coffin and lowered him into the hole, laughing as they started filling the grave with dirt. There in an unmarked grave six feet under lay the vampire named Nero Rated (M)ature. Blood. Gore. Homosexual pairing. Sex. Language. All rights belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Shadows**

**Notes/Warnings: Nero is a 17 year old vampire. Nothing's changed, there is still demons and devil hunters. Dante/Nero. Rated Mature. Homosexual pairing.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

_Fortuna, Year 1740._

She smiled as she stirred their supper, giggling as she dipped her finger in and stole a taste.

Her name was Kyrie and she was a beautiful woman. Beautiful red hair hung in ringlets down her back and to her waist. She was wearing her favorite dress, a long white gown with gold designs, in honor of the special occasion.

"Is it safe that I come out?"

She jumped around, startled by the deep male voice.

"You scared me half to death, Nero." She scolded, wagging the spoon that was still in her hand.

Nero was an unusual boy but that did not stop her from loving him. He was pale with flawless skin. He had bright blue eyes that shown with joy from under his sliver shaggy hair. His smile was wide, fangs visible under his lips. He was dressed in a simple white shirt with a black vest and black pants but to Kyrie he looked amazing.

She sat down her spoon and crossed the room, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a gentle kiss. He held onto her tightly, resting his head atop hers. He began to sway with her in his arms, a silent dance that consisted of just the two.

Out of nowhere the door to their little home was busted down, Kyrie screaming as she clung onto her lover. Nero began to snarl and bare his fangs as dozens of villagers surrounded them.

"The monster is in here!"

"We must eliminate the sin!"

"The woman is involved. They both must go!"

They tore the lovers apart from one another and dragged them away from their home. They ended up in a cemetery, watching in fear as their captors dug a hole under an unmarked headstone. They chained him up, ignoring his pleas as they tossed him into a wooden coffin. He could only struggle, watching in horror as they forced Kyrie to her knees and slit her throat. Tears ran down his face as he softly called out for her in sorrow.

They shut the coffin and lowered him into the hole, laughing as they started filling the grave with dirt.

There in an unmarked grave six feet under lay the vampire named Nero.

* * *

This is just the prologue so it's short but the other chapters will be longer, I promise. Review and tell me what you think. – Yavi.


	2. Chapter Two: Bite Me

**In the Shadows**

**Notes/Warnings: Nero is a 17 year old vampire. Nothing's changed; there are still demons and devil hunters. Dante/Nero. Rated Mature. Homosexual pairing.**

**Chapter Two: Bite me.**

* * *

_Fortuna, year 2012_

I had heard the story, hell everyone has, it was Fortuna's history. Our kind were so rare back then that I'm not surprised that they over reacted but it doesn't give them right to take a life.

I was called here to relocate his coffin. The people here thought that if he was moved that the city's unfortunate happenings would stop once he was laid to rest. I could care less about their motives; I took this job because I understand what it's like to be the misfit. My father Sparda was a great and powerful demon, my mother was human so their blood flows through my veins.

Once my shovel hit the top of the box I immediately started to dust off the lid; excited yet scared at the same time.

After I had removed the coffin from the grave and set it by my SUV I had become curious so I crouched down by the box and ripped the nails out of the top.

I gently removed the lid and sat down in shock at what I was seeing.

Soft pale skin, a lean body, shaggy white hair and a face with soft boyish features. A perfectly preserved body.

"You don't even look like you're out of your teens." I whispered as I ran my hand over my face.

The fact he looked like he had been put in there yesterday didn't bother me. It was the fact he was a young boy that hit me like a ton of bricks. I propped my elbows against my knees and put my head in my hands, taking a minute to gather myself. Things don't usually hit me this hard.

After a few minutes I grabbed the lid and was about to shut it when I caught my finger on the wood, ripping the skin and causing it to bleed. I pulled my hand back out of reflex and cussed out every word in the book. I know it will heal in a few seconds but goddamn I hate splinters. I was unaware that when I pulled my finger back that a small drop of blood dropped onto the boy's lips. I only noticed it when I turned back around to close the lid that he was gone.

I heard an animal yelp and turned around to see him a few feet away feeding…On a rabbit.

I rushed over and pried the poor animal from his grasp without thinking. I started to wipe away the blood from his mouth and face; he just sat there like a statue the entire time.

After I was done I sat down in front of where he sat on the ground. I ran my hand through my hair with a sigh, unsure of what to do.

Shit this job is becoming a hassle with each passing moment.

I looked over to see him staring at me and I was breathless. Beautiful blue eyes stared straight into mine, like he could see inside my soul. His eyes weren't an ordinary kind of blue like mine but his could only be compared to the clearest water you would see at a beach….or some shit, ya know whatever. Sorry, I went kinda girly there for a sec.

"So can you speak or something?" I asked awkwardly as I scratched the back of my neck.

"How long have I been in that god forsaken box?" He questioned in a deep husky voice, scratchy from years of silence.

"Well it's two thousand twelve." I explain to him slowly.

"I see." He whispered to himself as he avoided my gaze.

I stood up and dusted myself off before offering my hand to him. He glanced my way, looking smaller than he was.

"Do not act kind if you plan on finishing what they failed to."

I lowered my hand and could only stare at him in disbelief.

"Look kid, times have changed. I don't know how they acted back then but our kind is everywhere now. So I'm not going to kill you and I'm sure as hell not putting you back in that box." I stated firmly, offering my hand again.

He reached up and grabbed my hand. He tried to stand but after years of not using your legs you can be a bit clumsy. I grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him up with ease, he grabbed onto my shoulders in a sudden panic.

"Relax, I got you. I guess I should introduce myself; I'm Dante."

"I'm Nero. Dante. That is not a bad name."

"Neither is yours, kid."

* * *

Sorry It took so long. And for the people who gave feedback on the first chapter thank you very much. I hope you all are still excited about this story. Well review and tell me to continue. - Yavi


End file.
